From Spark To Flame
by Chained Princess
Summary: "I had a spark in myself and you turned it into a burning flame..." Ren was a shy and quiet wallflower until Sakyo laid his eyes on her. Whom will Ren choose- the graceful Kite or the warrior Sakyo? And what will happen when a great disaster from past will change everyone's life and Ren has to face the most powerful evil person of the world all alone? SakyoxRen, KitexRen, KiraxRen


**Me: Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first try in Zero-G! Thanks a lot to everyone who had clicked this link! ^_^ I don't know what I'm doing… *starts crying* I hope I will continue this story and won't delete it after one or two chapters like I did with my other stories! Seriously, what's it with me and deleting stories?**

**Sakyo: Umm… that's because you're dumb?**

**Ren: Sakyo!**

**Sakyo: Sorry but I was stating the truth!**

**Me: Please pray that I continue this! I have a lot hope with this story.**

**Kite: I hope so. But if I collect data about your mental condition then it will be proved that you are a lunatic…**

**Me: Grr… Not another word about data collecting! Whatever, let him blabber. I'm gonna start the story now. Please forgive me if the characters are too OOC. It's totally AU so some characters are supposed to be OOC.**

**Zero: Don't worry, Liz! No matter what they say, I'm with you!**

**Me: *happy tears* That's my hero! Please review and tell me how crappy it was! Let it rip!**

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning in Elestras. The climate was so beautiful and comforting that anyone will feel happy today. Birds were chirping around happily and the sky was shining with a bright red color. The Mystical Elemental Academy was becoming full of teenagers, walking hurriedly here and there and talking to each other. At that moment, a girl with long lemon blonde hair and melting honey colored eyes rushed through the double-doors, trying to balance her backpack and the stacks of binders, notebooks and papers in her arms. As soon as she entered, she fell down with a loud thud, all her papers and binders scattering around her.

"Oh! Damn-damn-damn-damn-damn! Stupid papers! Stupid backpack!"

A hand reached down to help her up as she looked up at the owner of the hand.

"Zero!" The blonde girl jumped up and tackled the boy with a crushing hug. The boy spiky black hair with bright flaming red highlights and bright blue eyes tried to pull the girl away, "I understand, Ren that you're enthusiastic to see me after a long time, but that doesn't mean you have to crush all my bones in a single day…"

"Oops! Sorry!" The girl known as Ren pulled away, a huge smile on her face as she started counting on her fingers, "How many days it has been, tell me? I missed you so much!"

"Me too!" Zero laughed, kneeling down to pick up the scattered papers and notes and giving them to the girl's hand.

"Thanks, Zero! Your manners improved indeed during this vacation!" Ren laughed, taking the papers from her best friend's hand, "I'm so eager to see what this year brings to us! It's our senior year! The last year in school! Can you fucking believe it?"

"Ren! Please don't swear when you're with me!" Zero gave her a stern glance as both friends walked down side by side the hallway.

"Oh, please don't act like another Shinobu!" Ren rolled her pretty brown eyes as she thought about the beige haired captain of their class.

"Speaking of Shinobu, where is he?" Zero furrowed his spiked black eyebrows, looking around in search of their friend.

"Who cares?" Ren snorted, "Probably gone to impress the Headmaster again!"

"I know what he will say in answer…" Zero said as the both friends mimicked Shinobu with blasting into laughter, "I don't need to impress anyone 'cause I'm the best element wielder out there!"

"Mimicking me again?" An all too familiar voice said from behind as they turned to see their long beige haired and light green eyed class captain, "You two won't let me live in peace, right?"

"Sorry, captain!" Zero and Ren held their hands up indicating the sign of giving up together.

Shinobu rolled his jade colored eyes and held up a leaflet, "I guess you will stop disturbing me after this, right?"

"What is it?" Both Zero and Ren ran towards the light brown haired teen and snatched the leaflet out of his hand, almost tearing it in the process, "Carnival!" They yelled so loud that Shinobu had to cover his ears.

"Shinobu! You gotta get us tickets! Please! Please! Pretty please!" Zero begged, ready to get on his knees.

"Okay! Okay! Don't freak me out with your craziness!" Shinobu slightly smiled as he handed a ticket to the raven haired teen.

Zero turned to Ren who was staring at the leaflet like it was the most difficult thing in the world, "What? Ren? Aren't you gonna join us too?"

Ren tried to smile, looking up at her friends, "I'm not sure yet… I don't feel like going…"

"Come on, Ren, you should go outside more and step out of your wallflower image that you put up all the time." Shinobu encouraged the lemon haired girl in a lecturing style.

"I feel afraid of people out there." Ren said quietly, looking down at the ground, "What if someone laughs at me or my behavior?"

"You shouldn't care about them!" The beige haired shrugged.

"Yeah, please stop caring about those morons who bully others and join us, Ren! Please!" Zero gave her his trademark puppy dog eyes.

"But… I don't feel like going…" Ren said in a low voice, returning the brightly colored leaflet to Shinobu.

"What? You're not going, Ren?" A childish voice startled all of them before they turned around to reveal a young boy with scraggy bright blue hair and sparkling green eyes holding a big skateboard, staring at them with wide eyes, "Why Ren? It's not fun without you!"

"Eight is right, Ren!" Zero pouted, standing beside the blue haired kid.

"So you guys are telling I should go?" Ren looked at all of them helplessly.

"Yeah!" Both Eight and Zero said simultaneously while Shinobu just nodded vigorously with agreement.

"But…"

"You should definitely go, Ren." A deep voice cut the blonde mid-sentence which belonged to a tall, olive-skinned teen wearing a large white lab coat with spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes behind thick glasses.

Ren was slightly startled by him showing up all of a sudden but it's not really surprising for this particular person so she just nodded, "Okay, if you all are insisting then I might consider going."

"That's great!" Zero grinned joyously before turning to the glassed teen, "Are you coming too, Kite?"

The sapphire eyed teen, however, was too absorbed in something else, more particularly someone else to even notice Zero's question. Everyone else shared a confused glance and Shinobu smirked very unlikely at Zero. Zero stifled his laughter and moved his hand frantically in front of Kite's eyes, "Hey! Earth to Kite! Are you even listening to what this poor creature is saying?"

Shinobu turned around to hide his laugh and Eight burst out into laugh in front of his older brother, not caring a bit about manners. Kite blushed in a deep red shade and cleared his throat too much awkwardly, turning his attention to the black haired teen, "Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

Zero gave him a sympathetic smile, "I was wondering if you're coming too?"

Kite glanced at Ren once more and bit his lips hard, "No, I don't think I would be able to come because I have some synthesizing to do on the rare African species of Phoenix and Sea-murgs. They are important for fire element, you know?"

"Don't even start again, bro!" Eight rolled his eyes, huffing as he turned around and started walking away, "Because nobody would understand a single word except you!"

Kite felt embarrassed again but didn't say anything and walked in the opposite way of his brother, glancing the last time at Ren. Zero sighed, whispering in a low voice, "He's falling too deep…"

"Like an immature kid." Shinobu agreed with the blue eyed teen.

Ren, however, was completely oblivious of the topic they were talking about.

* * *

"Wow! Ren! You did it!" Zero cheered as loudly as he could, running towards his best friend who had just returned from the field. Ren held her hand up, stopping Zero from hugging her as she brought out a towel and started wiping her sweaty face and hands, flashing a grin towards the approaching teen, "Thanks, Zero, but please don't hug me now. I'm too sweaty!"

"Three baskets back to back? Avoiding Sakyo Kurayami? Amazing!" Zero was going to continue more about praising the blonde but his coach called him from the soccer field so he waved quickly and ran to the soccer field from the basketball field where Ren was standing. The girl smiled and shook her head at the ravenette and started walking to the dressing room but was stopped in her track by a new voice, sneering sarcastically at her, "You did three baskets avoiding me? That's amazing indeed, I got to say!"

The honey colored eyes snapped up to meet a pair of mystical red eyes burning Ren's skin. The fiery eyes belonged to a person with wavy deep red hair covering his right eye with white highlights behind his ear. Ren gulped and tried to walk past him but the disturbing voice stopped her again, "Running away so soon, Ren Kurenai? The same girl who is fierce in a basketball field is practically a wallflower outside of fields? Interesting!"

"Leave my way, Sakyo." Ren said calmly, placing her light brown eyes at the red haired, "You have nothing to do with me."

"Come on, Ren, don't you even consider me to talk?" Sakyo smirked, apparently having fun in teasing the shy girl.

"She. Said. To. Leave. Her. Way." A deep and firm voice said as Kite appeared out if nowhere, standing in between Ren and Sakyo, his sapphire eyes set on a steady glare at the redhead.

Sakyo narrowed his eyes at the glassed teen, his smirk fading and a scowl taking its place, "So you got a protector too, huh? Whatever! My time is too valuable to waste on you, idiotic data collector. You should be the one staying out of the way."

"Wanna decide this in a challenge? Because I bet you can never defeat me in an elemental battle since I have all the data of your powers and strategies." Kite growled under his breath.

"Oh please!" Sakyo shook his hand in a careless motion, "Collecting data about opponents or go around boasting about your powers doesn't mean anything! Hey Ren, tell your protector to not mess with me!"

"Kite, get out of the way…" Ren whispered under her breath, her face becoming dark red with fury.

"But Ren, he is dangerous-" Kite started but was cut off soon by the lemon haired teen.

"I said get out of the way. I haven't hired you to protect me. I can protect myself and I don't need your help. Please!" Ren said through gritted teeth while having a sharp glaring contest with Sakyo.

A dark shade of hurt covered Kite's face for a brief second as he walked away, not looking back for once. Ren stepped in front of Sakyo, taking deep breaths to calm herself down, "Please, Sakyo, I don't have any enmity with you so let me live in peace. This is my earnest request to you."

With that said, the blonde turned around, going towards the dressing room. The fiery eyes stared at her way for a long time as the familiar infamous smirk appeared in Sakyo's lips again, "Ren Kurenai… Hmm, looks like this wallflower has a spark in her. I might turn that spark into a burning flame soon. There is not a single girl in this academy that hadn't fallen for the Dragon Emperor, except you, Ren. Let's see how long you keep up to my challenge!"

* * *

"Hey, Eight!"

The bluenette looked up from the ground to see the smiling face of the long haired girl at the door. "What are you doing here all alone?" Ren asked, approaching towards the kid and taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"Oh, nothing…" Eight shrugged though the saddened look of his face caught the older teen's attention.

"Hey, what happened?" Ren crouched down, becoming face to face with Eight and touching his face in a friendly gesture, "You can tell me anything, ya know?"

Eight hesitated for a second before placing his grassy green eyes at the young girl, "It's about… Kite."

Ren's perfectly arched eyebrows knitted up as the soft look of her eyes changed and her jaws hardened, "What about Kite?"

Eight became slightly afraid to see Ren's such expression for the first time but things became clearer to him too. He sighed, standing up as Ren stood up too, "Kite hasn't come home yet."

Ren's face changed into a careless one as she slumped down on the couch again, "It's only 10 pm at night, Eight. He hasn't gone missing or kidnapped!"

"You don't understand, Ren!" Eight yelled uncharacteristically, standing in front of the blonde in almost an attacking stance, "He said he had some researches to do and when he has work, he comes home earlier. And you know Kite never does late night, don't you?"

A slight bit of worry traced Ren's forehead in thin lines as she seemed to delve on the fact because Eight was stating the true fact. It's really unlikely for Kite to do late night.

Why should she care?

* * *

At the outskirts of Elestras, inside of a broken building covered with dirt, a mysterious voice said in the microphone, "Has the prince reached here yet?"

"Yes, Master Yoshio!" Another voice replied.

A deep inhuman laughter erupted through the darkness, sounding terrible enough to freeze anyone's blood.

* * *

"The Prince of Darkness is arising!" A young man with shining silver hair, wearing a dark purple suit and a black shirt stated.

"I can't believe this!" A young lady who had deep maroon hair and light blue eyes said fearfully.

"We have to find the Princess of Light!" The silver haired man replied before breaking down weakly on his knees while the lady ran towards him to keep him from collapsing.

"You have to stay strong!"

* * *

**Me: Uhm… that was the end of first chapter. I know this is sucky but it's just the start! I won't be updating soon because I have school and other stories hanging on. But I don't think I'm gonna drop this story, hopefully!**

**Zero: Please tell us how it was! ^_^**

**Eight: And should she continue?**


End file.
